Infidelidad
by monserrat08
Summary: one-shot. Una de las crisis mas comunes entre los matrimonios es provocada por la infidelidad, esta puede ser de de pensamientos o actos. No obstante al presentarse no importa la forma pues las dos hieren y hacen tambalear las bases de cualquier matrimonio.


**Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **Disculpen si mi redacción no es tan buena. Espero les guste esta historia!**

* * *

La luna llena se hacía apreciar con todo su esplendor en el majestuoso y oscuro cielo acompañada de millones de estrellas resplandecientes. Los astros nocturnos parecían festejar algo sublimé e iluminaba los rostros de los enamorados que en honor a su sentimiento compartido habían salido a deambular esa hermosa noche. La brisa fresca y cálida también los acompañaba para hacer el ambiente más ameno y propicio para las manifestaciones de amor.

Aquella noche todo parecía perfecto para el amor pero en el hogar del matrimonio Hyuga parecieron no percatarse de lo hermoso del anochecer que se colaba atreves del gran ventanal corredizo que facilitaba el acceso al fastuoso jardín adornado con árboles de cerezo los cuales a la luz de la luna lucían particularmente bellos. En la alcoba de la joven pareja la tensión se respiraba en el aire, los jóvenes esposos con apenas un año de matrimonio en esos momentos experimentaban su primera crisis matrimonial.

Dolía.

Dolía mucho.

 **Me mentiste** \- Susurro ella mientras tomaba su cabeza entre sus frágiles manos y las lágrimas no se hacían esperar- **Me mentiste** \- Repitió ella tratando de creer aquello que le resultaba imposible- **Me mentiste** – Recalco ella entre sollozos pero esta vez lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos queriendo encontrar una repuesta.

El al observar aquellos jades mirándolo con tal desesperación sintió como si tomasen su corazón y lo estrujasen hasta reventarlo. Tenía tanta furia acumulada dentro del consigo mismo que deseaba que volviera madara y le diera su merecido. - **Soy una basura -**

Odiaba con el alma verla llorar, pero más aún detestaba verla llorar por su culpa.

 **Por qué lo hiciste** – Ella no entendía el accionar de su esposo. Ella le entrego todo su amor, su pasión, su ser. Compartió sus sueños, sus anhelos, sus miedos, sus angustias, su todo….. y ahora parecía como si todo aquello no valiese nada.

Ella simplemente no lo entendía.

Llevo sus pequeñas manos a su rostro ya húmedo para así ocultarlo entre estas. No era algo que no esperaba, ella siempre lo sospecho luego cuando reclamo el culpo a sus hormonas y ella simplemente cedió ante sus dulces palabras.- _Soy una estúpida-_

 **No es lo que crees -** Intento inútilmente el castaño explicar lo inexplicable- _Claro que era lo que ella creía._

La pelirosa se recargo en las blancas paredes de la habitación para luego así dejarse caer lentamente. Medito durante unos pocos segundos y pareció encontrar la razón del actuar de su esposo. Le dedico una sonrisa amarga mientras por sus jades aun brotaban lágrimas - **Lo entiendo** – susurro con voz ida entre sollozos mientras miraba hacia un punto fijo en la pared como si en pocos allí fuese ocurrir el suceso más impactante del universo.

Aquello la hería, aquello era como arrancarse el corazón.

 **A que te refieres** \- pregunto con aquella ilusión de quien ve la luz al final del túnel. Sería posible que el corazón de su esposa fuese tan grande que tal vez lo perdonaría.

 **Ella es linda, su cuerpo es hermoso, es de corazón noble, es dulce y además siempre te ha amado** – Ella no era tonta reconocía que aquella mujer con la que su esposo la había engañado era de las mujeres más cotizadas de la aldea- **en cambio yo** \- hizo una pausa mientras se permitió sonreír amargamente – **Mi cabello es raro, mi frente es grande,** **estoy gorda, ojerosa, malhumorada y fea** \- Ella reconocía que compitiendo con aquella mujer perdía, ella tenía 7 meses de embarazo su cuerpo ya no era el mismo.

Negó con su cabeza, moviéndola suavemente **-Como crees eso** – esta vez el castaño aunque hablo fuerte y claro por su voz se escapaba la angustia, el desesperó y el dolor. En ese momento comprendió el mal que le hizo a su esposa le había destruido su autoestima, su seguridad, su orgullo y toda su persona- _Soy un estúpido_ _ **-**_ **Sakura tu eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo.**

 **Yo te di una oportunidad por qué no me lo dijiste-** reclamo ella entre lágrimas ignorando lo recién pronunciado por el Castaño - **Yo me hubiera retirado con un poco de dignidad-** Aquello para ella era devastador pero sobre todo era inmensamente indígnate ella se sentía como si hubiesen tomado su orgullo y lo hubiesen pisoteado, como si él se riese por cada frase de amor que ella le había expresado. - _Yo me hubiera retirado dignamente-_

 **No!, No digas que te iras-** Respondió el ojos perla tomando entre sus manos su cabeza y sacudiéndola frenéticamente- **yo te amo**

 **La amas** \- Ella exigía saber, Ignoro nuevamente la declaración del castaño. Ella por mucho que doliera necesitaba escucharlo de el para así poder seguir y matar todas las esperanzas.

Quería escucharlo, así en nombre del amor lo dejaría ir.

 **Por supuesto que no, yo solo te amo a ti –** Aquello fue pronunciado con gran desespero pero también con mucha sinceridad.

 **Entonces que sientes por ella** – Ella definitivamente no comprendía a su esposo sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras lo podía ver en sus ojos pero entones por que la había engañado.

 **Sakura -** Queriéndole pedir con aquel susurro que no le preguntase eso solo la hería mas.

 **Que sientes-** Exigió saber ella. Aún estaba sentada contra la pared no había dejado de llorar en ningún momento sin embargo esta vez aquella pregunta no se escuchó frágil se escuchó llena de fuerza y demanda.

No lo comprendía, si aún la amaba porque lo hizo.

 **Yo no lo sé-** Hizo una pausa antes de continuar meditando lo que iba a decir- **Es solo que las cosas estaban mal entre nosotros y ella me confortó y luego una cosa llevo a la otra.**

 **Que sientes** -Volvió a exigir aquellas vueltas que su esposo le estaba dando a su simple pregunta comenzaban a desesperarla.

 **Ella me atrajo un poco solo eso** \- Soltó con sinceridad.

Ella observo sus ojos y supo que era verdad **-Cuantas veces estuviste con ella** \- Tal vez la tacharían de masoquista pero ella necesitaba saber la verdad saber cuántas veces se burlaron de ella.

 **Que! yo nunca estuve con ella lo único que ha pasado entre nosotros fue lo que viste fue solo un beso-** soltó con sinceridad. Aquella pregunta tomo desprevenido al castaño no imagino que su esposa hubiera llevado aquella acción suya a tales extremos.

 **Por qué lo hiciste** -Sintió un poco de alivio escuchar aquello pero eso no le hacía olvidar que la había engañado.

 **No lo sé, soy un idiota** \- Susurro. La realidad era aquella, no había un motivo por el cual el cedió.

 **Que hubiese pasado si yo no hubiera llegado** \- No era pregunta ella sabía muy bien que hubiera sucedido y el silencio del castaño lo confirmo.

Se dejó caer para así quedar de rodillas – **Perdóname** \- se acercó a ella cuidadosamente a ella tomándola de las manos mientras susurraba desesperado– **Te lo imploro** \- Levanto su mano hacia el rostro y acaricio su mejilla de forma suave en lo que limpiaba algunas lágrimas - **perdóname** \- esta vez se acercó más y beso su frente- **Perdónenme-** Acaricio con su mano el abultado vientre de su esposa.

Aquello la desarmo, su esposo no era del tipo de personas que hacia ese tipo de actos el era orgulloso y soberbio, ella lo sabia y así lo amaba. Sin embargo aquella noche había conocido una nueva faceta, aquella fragilidad mostrada hacia pocos segundos no la conocía. Su esposo parecía querer estar junto a ella como si de oxigeno se tratase.

Tras unos largos minutos de espera observo como su esposa asintió levemente y el sin pensarlo la abrazo sin embargo esta luego de unos segundos lo aparto.

Allí supo que el perdón de su esposa si bien era sincero no le concedía amnistía.

* * *

 **Inicialmente era un narusaku pero ahora estoy incursionando en esta nueva pareja que me llama mucho la atención.**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto pensaba hacerlo un poco más corto pero ya que carajos !**


End file.
